Behind Closed Doors
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: Harry has a meeting with Madeye Moody that turns into something much more exciting! SlASH IF you do not like SLASH I advise you not to read.Harry/Madye Moody


It was a dark and stormy night at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and Harry was getting ready for bed when he heard somebody walking in the corrider halls he sneaked out of his dormitory room and pulled out his wand and ran right in to Madeye Moody.

"Professor Moody you scared me"Harry said in a trembling voice.

"Yes and You frightened me my dear boy, may I ask are you doing in the halls at this time of night Young Harry."Madeye asked.

"I heard somebody creeping in the halls"Harry replied

"And you thought you would investigate?"Madeye asked.

"Yes sir,but it was only you so I guess i'll go back to the dormitory and get some sleep."Harry replied.

"Actually Harry I was wondering if you would escort me to my classroom I need to talk to you about something?"Madeye asked,

"Ok sir,but what is it you want to talk about?"Harry asked.

"Just a private matter."Madeye answered

"We can't just discuss it here?"Harry asked.

"Like I said a private matter I think we will have a better chance of not being interrupted if we go up to my office and have this um discussion,Don't you?"Madeye asked.

"I guess so sir."Harry replied.

"Call me Madeye or Moody if you please which ever one is more comfortable for you Sir makes me feel old "Madeye said.

"Ok Madeye"Harry said and ducked his head.

"It's a little weird calling me by just my name isn't it Harry?"Madeye asked as they proceeded down the hall.

"Yes it is but I suppose i will get used to it."Harry answered

"Of course you will my dear boy"Madeye said."Ah well here we are"Madeye says leading Harry into office his tells Harry to sit down and then takes the seat across from him.

"So sir um I mean Madeye what did you want to talk about?"Harry asks

"I just wanted to discuss how you were doing in my class"Madeye says as he gets up from his chair and starts walking towards Harry.

"So how am I doing in your class?"Harry asks as he feels Madeye put his hands on his shoulders.

"You doing alright"Madeye whispers in Harry's ear"But I was thinking you might want a little "extra credit" if you know what I mean my dear boy"Madeye says as he starts rubbing Harry's shoulders.

"Um I'm not sure what you mean Madeye."Harry says as he feels Madeye's hands grow increasingly tight on his shoulders.

"I think you do Harry"Madeye answers "And I think you want it too You want it bad Harry just say the word and we can do this thing and nobody will ever have to know"Madeye lets go of Harry's shoulder and walks around to face Harry "So how about we start this thing Harry? We both have class in the morning and I don't want to keep you up all night."Madeye leans over and lightly kisses Harry on the lips.

"What are you doing?"Harry yells.

"Giving you what you've always wanted.I see the way you look at me Harry You want me bad and now you're going to have me."Madeye replies and pulls Harry out of his chair and pulls him close and whispers "Let me just have this one night Harry,just this one and i'll never bother you again"

"I can't sir."Harry replies

"You can and you will"Madeye yells and grabs Harry by the hair and pulls Harry's face into his and kisses him on the lips again only this time more roughly.

Harry tries to claw at Madeye's face but the man is holding him so tightly that he cannot get loose and all of a sudden Madeye pushes Harry onto his desk and starts pulling his shirt off "Oh my I can see why you're the chosen one Harry with a body like that how can you not be." Then Madeye leans down and starts kissing Harry and then he slowly moves his lips down to Harry's neck licking and tasting then he starts kissing down Harry's stomach and then back up his neck and to his lips.

"Please stop sir I won't tell anyone if you stop now"Harry pleads.

"You can tell whoever you want because after I taste you i'm leaving Hogwarts"Madeye replies "Now get off of that desk and start undressing me"

Please don't make me do this sir"Harry cries with tears glistening in his eyes.

"DO IT NOW"Madeye yells so frighteningly that Harry jumps off of the desk and starts pulling Madeye's jacket off and then his shirt."Now kiss me Harry"

"No I won't"Harry replies.

"NOW"Madeye yells and slaps Harry across the face.

Madeye pulls his chair around in front of Harry's and they both sit in their chairs and Harry leans forward and kisses Madeye on the lips and sucks his neck and licks down his stomach.

"Oh God Harry I didn't know that you were so good at this"Madeye says

"Me either Sir Me either"Harry replies with a little smile,it looks like somebody might actually be enjoying himself.

Do you want more? If so REVIEW!!!! :)


End file.
